


Puddlejumper

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over night it had rained hard and the packed earth had turned to ankle-deep mud and even deeper puddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddlejumper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'mcsheplets' prompt #101 Puddlejumper

John cocked his head to the side in bemusement as he watched Rodney negotiating the small camp they had set up late yesterday. Over night it had rained hard and the packed earth had turned to ankle-deep mud and even deeper puddles. Rodney grimaced as his boot sank down into the soft mud, pulling an even funnier face when he had to tug his foot up to take the next step. The loud slurp sounded like someone breaking wind, and John snorted, then guffawed at the indignant look on Rodney's face.

"What are you? Twelve?"

Rodney came to the edge of the largest puddle, looking first one way and then the other.

"Come on, Rodney," John wheedled. "It's barely two feet across. Jump."

Rodney hesitated, wincing as he contemplated his remaining options but John knew the mud was even more slippery on either side of the camp. Somehow, he had managed to pick a piece of high ground that, fortunately led up to the plateau where the Stargate sat waiting for them. It had been too treacherous underfoot to make the final leg of their journey yesterday in the dark, though John was starting to regret that decision a little now. They could have been back in their warm beds in Atlantis, eating a breakfast that didn't consist of a single shared PowerBar, and drinking hot, freshly brewed coffee.

"Come on, McKay. We haven't all day. There's a steaming mug of coffee on Atlantis with your name on it."

"A pot."

"What?"

"There's a pot of coffee with my name on it."

John watched as Rodney rolled his shoulders, and loosened his feet from the clinging mud before taking the jump. John felt his stomach climb up into his throat as it all happened in slow motion, watching Rodney take that chance, seeing him clear the puddle and land, feet sinking even deeper from the force of his landing. He wobbled, unbalanced, with his feet stuck. Blue eyes went wide in fear but John was there in an instant, grabbing at one flailing hand and steadying him.

"I gotcha."

Rodney leaned in against John, and John could feel the warmth of his ragged breath moist against his throat; he closed his eyes as he felt the heaviness of Rodney's body pressed against him. As Rodney pulled back, John turned his head and their lips brushed. Both of them froze and John waited for the explosion as Rodney looked deep into his eyes and saw the desire that John had been too shocked to hide. He started to push Rodney back to arms' length but Rodney pulled instead, unbalancing them both.

The mud made a soft landing but the weight of Rodney landing on top of him forced the air out of his chest in a whoosh. Winded, he struggled to take in another breath while Rodney panicked and flailed on top of him, unable to gain enough purchase on the muddy ground to lever himself off. Eventually both of them succeeded in their respective tasks, and lay back on the mud, gazing up into the still overcast sky. As the first drops of rain began to fall, John began to snigger, and even the punch in his arm couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up. Rodney stopped smacking him and snorted, finally able to see the funny side. He looked over as Rodney leaned up on one elbow, the laughter slowly falling away as Rodney cupped his cheek in one muddy palm before leaning in and kissing him. John opened to the kiss immediately, tasting mud and rainwater and something uniquely Rodney. His own muddy hand curved around Rodney's head, holding him as the kiss deepened.

Eventually they pulled apart, and John wondered if his own eyes were sparkling with as much pleasure as Rodney's.

"It was a good puddle jump, Rodney. Not so good on the landing though," he quipped.

"Oh...I don't know. I think I landed something pretty good."

Rain and mud forgotten, Rodney leaned in and kissed him again.

END


End file.
